CHERUB: Earth's Army
by Coconutti1
Summary: Meet: Tyler, Jamie and Becka for the first time, as they work alongside James'n'Kerry to uncover another eco-terrorist group called "Earth's Army". Set after 'Shadow Wave'.
1. Call

**Urgent**

**This is actually the first story I have written, I hope you all will enjoy it, and I will try to update it once every week, thanks **** Rated: ****T ****for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub, but I do own all the characters you do not recognize from the series, and I own the plotline.**

James Adams (Under the name of James Robert Choke) felt horrible. He was tired due to the fact of staying up till 2 am in the morning the night before, he had a horrible hangover, and to top it off, tomorrow he had to leave America and return to CHERUB. This meant he would be away from his girlfriend Kerry Chang until she graduated, which would be in approximately 6 months. Before James graduated from Stanford University, California, He had gotten a call. This call was from CHERUB.

They had been following his progress through university, and they were short on staff. They wanted to see if James would like to teach maths on campus, as James had been studying to become just that, a teacher. And although James loved his time at CHERUB, he was going to miss America, and he didn't want to be gone from Kerry that long. He put his pillow over his head in frustration, and his head hurt. He heard the door being opened, and assumed it was his roommate Chris, well until he felt a soft hand brush against his cheek.

"Wake up," Kerry said. James was glad to see her, but his head hurt so much that he just replied with

"No."

"Come on James, it's your last day before your flight tomorrow, and I want to do something fun."

"Unghhhh," James groaned.

"Look, I know you were excited about graduation, but maybe you shouldn't have overdone it with the drinks, your lucky no one caught you that drunk."

" Fine, just give me ten minutes to get dressed, shower, and take an advil."

"Ok, meet me in the courtyard."

"Finally, you're here, that was _not _10 minutes," Kerry said.

"So what, I'm here, what do you have in mind," James replied

"I was thinking we could go se-," Kerry was cut off by James' phone ringing.

"Hold on, let me grab this." James retreated to a quieter corner of the courtyard, away from the steady stream of conversation between students milling about. James answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

"James, this is Zara."

"Hi Zara, what do you need?"

"Well, I know your scheduled to fly out here tomorrow, but could you cancel that flight, we have a different plan for you."

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously.

"We have a few CHERUB agents flying out to California for a mission, it seems there is a new eco-terrorist group, they are named _Earth's Army, _But personally, I think it's just Help Earth with a new name"

"Isn't that America's problem, why is CHERUB looking into this."

"London was recently victim of a bombing, a construction firm planning to build on some undeveloped forest on the outskirts of London. Also, several major forestry companies have had been victim to brutal murders of employees, each with a tattoo plastered across their forehead bearing the Earth's Army logo."

"Well, what do I have to do in this, I thought I was going to become a Maths Teacher."

"We need you to act as an "older" brother for 3 CHERUB agents staying with you, we have already rented out a house for you. It also would be preferable for the older brother to have someone living with him, to help keep watch over the mission." James grinned as he realised what this meant, and said;

"Does this mean I can stay with Kerry longer?"

"If she is up for the mission, yes. It's lucky that this mission happened to fall over summer break. Anyways, if you could ask Kerry now, that would be great, because we can't stall this mission for long."

"Of course, hold on for a second Zara." James walked over to Kerry, who was talking with one of her friends, Sarah. "Could you come over here for a second?" He asked. Kerry stopped talking to Sarah and replied with;

"Sure," she followed James into a quieter area.

"I just got a call from Zara, she asked if I could look after some agents on a mission here in California. I don't have to fly over to London in the morning now."

"That's great, so what's this mission about," Kerry asked.

"Just some terrorist group, another eco-terror one like Help Earth."

"Cool."

"Also, Kerry, since its over the summer break, she um, she asked if you wanted to help look after them." Kerry grinned.

"So we will be living together?"

"Well, um, that's the plan. Are you up for it, or are you-."

"Of course I'm up for it James, I love you."

"I love you too." James leaned in, and they shared a long kiss.


	2. Coffee

**Coffee**

**Well, so far things are going good. I all hope you are enjoying the story so far, and even though this chapter is a short one, I hope you will enjoy it ****.**

James sat down beside Kerry, and surveyed the three 14 year old agents before him. Zara had called him, and arranged for them to meet at a coffee shop in downtown California. The three agents started straight back at James, it was a bit awkward. Finally James spoke;

"So, I'm James, this is Kerry. It looks like we are going to be taking care of you for a bit."

"I guess so," replied a lanky teenager with black hair, and AC/DC shirt, and ripped jeans.

"Well, did Zara send you guys with a mission briefing, or something like that?"

"Actually, yes, she did, let me see if I can find it." Said a blond-haired girl with a long face, blue eyes, a purple hoodie and a rather cheerful expression. She rummage through her bag for a little bit, and then emerged with a piece of crumpled up paper, bearing the CHERUB logo. "Here it is, oh, and by the way, my names Becka." She said. Kerry leaned over the table and grabbed the paper that Becky offered to her.

"Nice to meet you Becka," said Kerry as she unfolded the sheet of paper.

"Everything you need to know about us, the mission, Earth's Army is on that sheet of paper," said the last boy. He had black hair as well, tan skin, and a bit of a reckless and cocky expression, as if saying that this was below him. He was wearing a white polo shirt, along with baggy blue jeans and orange Nike shoes."

James peered over Kerry's shoulder and started to read the briefing.

_MISSION BRIEFING (PART 2) TO:_

_JAMES ADAMS, KERRY CHANG._

_THIS DOCUMENT IS TO BE GIVEN TO JAMES ADAMS AND KERRY CHANG AS SOON AS MET. AFTER 3 DAYS, THIS DOCUMENT WILL SIMPLY DISSOLVE, LEAVING NO TRACE OF THIS DOCUMENT WHATSOEVER. THIS DOCUMENT IS ONLY TO BE SHOWN TO JAMES ADAMS AND KERRY CHANG, FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH THESE TERMS WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE EXPULSION OF CHERUB._

_**About "Earth's Army": **__This is an eco-terrorist group much like Help Earth. They started out by simply blowing up office buildings and oil rigs that they claimed were "Harmful to the environment." Over the past couple of months, "Earth's Army" claimed responsibility for attacks on many oil/construction companies. Logging and Fishery's were next. Something must be done about this threat._

_**CHERUB Roles: **__The CHERUB agents have already acquired their targets._

_Tyler Jones (Cover Name) is to become the "love interest" with Jennifer Cunnings, 15 year old daughter of a suspected official named John Cunnings in Earth's Army. _

_Jamie Jones (Cover Name) is to become friends with Collin Cunnings, brother of Jennifer Cunnings, and son of John Cunnings._

_Becka Jones (Cover Name) is to become the "love interest" of Collin Cunnings._

_Kerry Jones/James Jones (Cover Names) are simply there to be guardians and to take care of the CHERUB agents. Make sure they stay safe._

_THIS MISSION IS CLASSIFIED AS HIGH RISK_

_(1): Earth's Army is known to be highly violent and destructive, the CHERUB agents are given the right to withdraw at any time._

James whistled, "Sound's like fun, so, I guess you two are Jamie and Tyler." He pointed at the two boys. The boy in the AC/DC shirt replied.

"Yea, I'm Tyler," he jabbed his finger at the other boy, "And he's Jamie"

"Ok, so, where are we gunna crash?" Asked James.

Becka rummaged through her bag once more, she emerged with a pair of keys and a scrap of party. She handed them to Kerry, "Here is the keys to the house, and the address."

"Well, lets get a cab and head over there." Kerry said.

**Yea, I know, quite short. But I promise there will be longer chapters with more action very soon, and we will get to know Tyler, Jamie and Becka soon. I need REVIEWS, this is my first story, how am I doing so far? ~Cheers.**


	3. School

**School**

**Well, I will try to set a base of the story here. They meet their targets: etc, etc. Action will come soon, don't worry. Also, remember to review, after this book, I may make a mini series, a few sequels. Well, enjoy **** PS: BEEN SO LONG, I KNOW, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THE STORY THOUGH, JUST REALLY BUSY.**

"_This place is, dirty." _Moaned Jamie. Indeed it was, there was dirt and grime all over the floor, dust and other bits and pieces of garbage piled up in the corners, and everything was old and, rusty. It was also very cramped.

"Jamie, this house has been deserted for months, of course it's going to be dirty." Said Becka.

"Wait, this does get cleaned up right, I am _not _living in this filth." Jamie exclaimed. Tyler grinned.

"Nope, were not going to be living in this filth, our 'guardians' are going to clean it. After all, this is their house." James glanced at Kerry, who was also grinning.

"I have got some stuff to take care of at the University, I'll see you at around 9:00.

"And we have school, Kerry volunteered to drive us, there's a car ready for us in the garage." Grinned Becka. "Looks like cleaning duty, falls to you." She glanced at her watch, looks like we better get going, be a doll and unpack our luggage. And she, along with Kerry, Tyler and Jamie, left.

James looked down, then muttered to himself.

"I am never volunteering to help out with a mission, ever again."

Becka stepped out of the car and gazed upon her new school for the next couple of months. She had to admit, it was pretty class. It was a private school, all paid for by CHERUB, and it looked like something straight out of 2050. It had stainless steel framing, and the drywall looked like it was freshly painted. It was two-stories high, and had tons and tons of windows. There were edges jutting out everywhere, and it looked like it even had a wind turbine out back behind the school. There was solar panels lining the roof, and below these solar panel read the words; _John Cunning's Academy: Where Education and Environment, Matter Most._ The school is even dedicated to him, though Becka. Tyler whistled,

"Man, this school is _sick._"

"It also looks like its funded by John Cunnings, the Earth's Army suspect." Stated Jamie. The trio shouldered their Backpacks, and walked inside. It smelled like a fresh pine forest. "This is starting to creep me out." Jamie mumbled, "No school can be this great, it's like it's not even a school."

They were approached by a tall girl with raven black hair and a cocky smile. She wore a SlipKnot t-shirt, had ripped black jeans, and ruined purple trainers.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer, and no matter what your first impressions are, this school sucks, big-time. It's all so welcoming and shit, frankly, it's boring, and every single teacher seems so cheerful, make me wanna puke." And with that she walked off.

"Little ball of sunshine, isn't she," Muttered Becka.

"I'm guessing that was Jennifer Collins, and it seems like she does not like this school, one bit." Said Tyler. They were approached by another kid, he looked about 14, same age as the agents. He had long red hair, freckles covered his cheeks. He wore a green windbreaker, and had a striped white and green t-shirt on. He wore regular blue jeans, and had brown dress shoes on.

"First day?" He said, "Sorry about my sister, she is a bit moody. What class are you guys in?"

"Were in," Becka glanced at her timetable given to her back at CHERUB. "We have Ms. Watson, Science, first."

"Great!" The boy replied, "I can show you around. Oh, and I'm Collin by the way."

"Nice to meet you Collin, Im Becka, and these are my brothers, Jamie and Tyler." She beamed.

"Cool, so, if you need any help, just ask. I'll show you to Ms. Watson's room. The three CHERUB's followed Collin through what seemed like a hi-tech labyrinth of polished floors, clean orderly lockers, and lots of state-of-the-art computers. Finally they reached a room saying '203- -Science.' They walked in, Collin immediately grabbed a seat beside a posse of kids in designer clothes and neat-orderly haircuts. The three agents saw a row of seats at the back of the room, beside Jennifer, and headed over.

"Oh, it's you guys," She said venomously.

"Hello to you too," Becka mumbled, not loud enough for Jennifer to hear. Suddenly, a ruler cracked against a desk near the front.

"Listen up!" an older woman in a frilly yellow dress said at the front of the room. She started to drone on and on about Chemical Reactions for what seemed like forever. Jamie just doodled in his notebook. He loved chemistry, but he had done Chemical Reactions when he was twelve. On campus classes are separated by skill level, not age.

Finally the lunch bell rung and everyone packed up and filed out of class. Tyler, Jamie and Becka found an empty table and sat down.

"What classes are you guys in?" Becka said.

"Me and Tyler are in History." Jamie replied.

"Oh, I have geometry, I guess I'll see you after school."

Jamie started at the clock, it seemed like it was going three time slower than usual. Finally the Afternoon bell rung and Jamie leapt out of his desk. He grabbed his textbooks and stuffed it into his backpack and hurried out the door. Tyler had left the class already and was chatting with Jennifer. Tyler slowed his pace and walked out the main door. The buses hadn't come yet and many students were milling around the front of the school. Jamie was scanning the crowd for Becka, but there was so many students that he could not spot her.

A figure whipped past Jamie, it looked like Collin, Jamie looked back. A gang of kids wearing tattered jeans and leather jackets were right on Collin's heel. A bigger boy who looked to be the leader caught up with Collin and pushed him onto the hard concrete sidewalk.

"Rich Snob!" The boy shouted. He then grasped the front of Collin's shirt and lifted him high up into the air.

"Just leave me alone," Collin shouted, but when he tried to call for help, he was punched in the gut. Jamie realized this would be a perfect opportunity to become friends with Collin, and shouted out;

"Leave him alone." The leader dropped Collin and turned to face Jamie.

"Stay out of this, if you know what's good for you."

"Make me," Jamie replied. The boy threw a wild punch, and Jamie sidestepped it easily. But now the rest of the gang had caught up, and it was now four against one, not the best odds. But Jamie knew he couldn't back down, so spun on the ball of his foot and lashed out with his foot. The kick caught the boy in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Jamie then rushed at the three other boys, he sidestepped one and punched the one on the far right in the face. But as he did so, the two other boys grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock. They slammed him into the ground then stood up and began kicking him. Blood ran from Jamie's nose as he tried to get up. Then he heard a grunt, and with a thud one of the boys landed next to him unconscious, the other boy yelled out

"What the fu-" But was swept off his feet and caught and elbow in the face. Jamie looked up at who had saved him, it was Becka. He slowly stood up and surveyed the carnage. Three of the boys were moaning and one was unconscious. He strode over to Collin, who managed to sit up.

"Thanks for saving my butt just now," He said gratefully.

"Who were those guys," Becka asked Collin.

"Just some thugs from Greyman Junior High, it's a school down a few blocks. Really dumpy and the only people who go there are really poor, so they generally hate us. But I gotta ask you, where did you learn those moves."

"Our brother used to do Karate, taught us everything he knows."

"Who ,Tyler?"

"Naw, we live with our older brother and his girlfriend, Mom and Dad died, so we moved to California to live with him."

"That explains your accent's. Well, I'm throwing a party on Saturday, everyone's gunna' be there. Why don't you come along."

"Sure, but where are you holding it." Jamie asked.

"Just down the road," Collin pointed out a large fancy house just down the road. "So, see you there. Tell Tyler he's invited too."

"Thanks," Becka said.


End file.
